Mobile devices offer many different types of services to assist a user in managing the user's schedule. For example, mobile devices provide calendars and alerts to help the user keep track of meetings, appointments, and errands that the user must attend. Often, the meetings, appointments, errands, etc. involve a business that provides goods or services to the user. For example, a user may shop for groceries at a grocery store. The user may travel using an airline or bus service that operates out of an airport or a bus station. The amount of time that a user spends running an errand can depend on the amount of traffic (e.g., other customers) encountered at a business or building associated with the business. The user can avoid wasting time when visiting a business if the user can avoid high traffic periods of the day at the business.